


we are not alone

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: random oneshots [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Aliens, Author Impulse Wrote This While Sleep Deprived, Crash of 1947, Does this even make sense?, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Michael & Max & Isobel, Not me that's for damn sure, Reveal, This is So Abrupt, Weird, alex apparently attracts aliens, and befriends/makes love to them, but anyway fuck jesse who cares what he thinks, but like. def not canon compliant in any way, but not the main focus, i forgot i put it on anonymous lmao, i forgot i wrote this, inspiration came it saw it conquered then it fucking left and there's a mess left over, it's just a random plot bunny, like alex just found that alien glass, much to jesse's dismay (if he knew about it), super abrupt, this is a snippet from a larger plot bunny that i'll never write, this is actual garbage whoops, vaguely attached to canon, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: ok so i was reading"unseen flight"bylaniew1(you should check it out!) and like, part of the plot is "alex has an alien friend" basically? i don't know if they got it from the og series or if it was an original idea or what but my brain spat this out in response to the idea "alex has an alien friend and is keeping it a secret" and kept playing it on repeat and wouldn't shut up until i wrote it so here's a short snippet!!!this honestly should be a much longer work, like. how does this affect max and isobel, and by extension liz? who the fuck is zhoren and how does he fit into everything? where has he been this whole time? how does he know alex? why is any of this happening? but. it won't. because i have no inspiration other than this one (1) scene. sorry????also forgive the really stupid name for the oc i'm very tired and i just wanted something that sounded vaguely alien ok??? if you have a better name feel free to comment, who knows, i might change italso also in looking over this michael being all "youd have spotted us if you were looking" i realize thats.... kinda dumb because jesse is looking, he is looking very hard, but im gonna give benefit of the doubt and be like "well Aliens would know what to look for Exactly and might have tech to help SOOO"please don't even. do concrit or anything. i just. this is bad, i know it's bad, i just wanted to get it out. so. enjoy it as is it folks.maybe i'll add more to it later but i had no idea how to continue this. obviously we'd go into alex Processing "hmmmm my boyfriend/hookup/love of my life/criminal friend man is an Alien??? and so are these two people i don't know that well??????? ok??????????" and etc. plus them actually Talking and possibly Kissing ;) and more with zhoren and zhoren actually proving "why yes i am actually an alien" and me deciding if he indeed is from the same crash as michael and the others or if he's actually a totally different alien--i'm thinking the latter but who fuckin knows--and telling isobel/max about this and also possibly about malex happening and--look you get the idea but i have no idea if i'll do that.hell i might delete it in the morning who knows??? not this bitch





	we are not alone

 

 

"Michael," Alex said, holding up his hands in the manner of one attempting to calm a wild animal. "I can explain."

Michael ignored the sound of his name (his  _first_ name) on Alex's lips for the first time in a long time. 

"You fucking better," he said. "Where the _hell_ did you get that, and who the fuck is he?"

He gestured to the man standing next to Alex, who was currently holding a large piece of shimmering glass that had symbols fluttering across it.

Alex and the man exchanged significant looks. They seemed to have a silent conversation, until it abruptly became _not_ silent. 

"We can trust him," Alex said firmly.

The man sighed. "Fine," he said. He stepped forward, looking back at Michael. "My name's Zhoren. This is a piece of a crashed alien spaceship. I'm an alien."

Michael physically took a step back, eyes wide and shocked. Alex had never seen him look so... gobsmacked. 

"I know it's hard to believe," Alex said, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. "But it's true. He's been my friend for over a decade. We served together. I trust him."

Michael looked at him incredulously. He felt like laughing hysterically, or perhaps screaming and throwing a truck at something. Alex,  _Alex_ of all people, someone he had been terrified to tell his secret to, was here trying to convince him... to not be scared of someone he thought was an alien.

"It's not," he said finally. "I don't know who that guy is, but he's not an alien. Did you hear that fake-ass name? Zhoren? That sounds like something out of a bad sci fi novel. He's fucking with you. Or you're fucking with me. Is that what this is? A prank? Some stupid-ass prank? Because it's not funny, Alex."

"No," Alex said. "It's real."

He said it with such conviction, such firmness, that Michael knew he actually believed it.

He laughed, humorless and bitter. "He's not an alien, Alex."

Zhoren stood back and watched, apparently not inclined to defend his outlandish claim.

"I know you don't believe in aliens," Alex said. "But haven't you ever once, just  _once,_ thought maybe it was real? Look at this glass. Is _this_ not real?"

"I never said I don't believe in aliens," Michael said, voice low and furious. "But  _he_ isn't one."

"Why not?" Alex demanded. "Why are you so convinced? If you really think aliens are real, then why can't he be?"

There were many logical reasons Michael could have come up with. Many answers he could have given, that any other day, to any other person, he would have given.

But he was exhausted. He was angry. And this--this was Alex. Someone he'd always felt vulnerable with, someone he'd always trusted--at least, subconsciously. 

So instead, what flew from his lips was this:

" _Because no one else survived the crash, Alex!"_

Alex stilled. Zhoren actually looked up.

Michael could barely hear himself, not even caring what he was saying anymore. 

"No one else survived!" he shouted, clenching his fists. He either didn't notice or didn't care that several objects in the room had begun to wobble dangerously. "It was just us! No one came for us, no one looked for us. We were  _alone."_

His voice cracked on the last word.

Alex stared, shocked and mute.

"We weren't even hiding," he continued, voice dying to an almost whisper. "We were kids. We didn't know better. Three kids wandering out of the desert, right where a ship crashed years ago? Strange happenings around Roswell? Hell, probably some weird energy fluctuations, especially recently. It wouldn't have been hard to put together, if you were looking. But no one was.  _He_ certainly wasn't." 

He bit the last part out viciously, but refused to make eye contact.

"And do you know the chances that  _two_ alien ships landed in the same town, the same time frame, the same  _shithole_ of a planet? They're  _astronomical._ "

There was a moment of tense, heavy silence.

"I know he's not an alien because I am," Michael said finally. His voice was soft. "That glass--it's from our ship. I have the other piece. I don't know where the hell you found that one. But it's not from his ship, and he's not--he's not an alien. He can't be."

The denial was clear in his voice. Michael wasn't stupid, he knew that it was--it was possible. Insanely lucky--or unlucky--but possible. 

But he didn't want to believe it. That another alien, someone other than him and Isobel and Max, had been on Earth for at least a decade.

That this whole time, they weren't alone. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was reading ["unseen flight"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715383?view_full_work=true) by [laniew1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1)  (you should check it out!) and like, part of the plot is "alex has an alien friend" basically? i don't know if they got it from the og series or if it was an original idea or what but my brain spat this out in response to the idea "alex has an alien friend and is keeping it a secret" and kept playing it on repeat and wouldn't shut up until i wrote it so here's a short snippet!!!
> 
> this honestly should be a much longer work, like. how does this affect max and isobel, and by extension liz? who the fuck is zhoren and how does he fit into everything? where has he been this whole time? how does he know alex? why is any of this happening? but. it won't. because i have no inspiration other than this one (1) scene. sorry????
> 
> also forgive the really stupid name for the oc i'm very tired and i just wanted something that sounded vaguely alien ok??? if you have a better name feel free to comment, who knows, i might change it 
> 
> also also in looking over this michael being all "youd have spotted us if you were looking" i realize thats.... kinda dumb because jesse is looking, he is looking very hard, but im gonna give benefit of the doubt and be like "well Aliens would know what to look for Exactly and might have tech to help SOOO" 
> 
> please don't even. do concrit or anything. i just. this is bad, i know it's bad, i just wanted to get it out. so. enjoy it as is it folks.  
> maybe i'll add more to it later but i had no idea how to continue this. obviously we'd go into alex Processing "hmmmm my boyfriend/hookup/love of my life/criminal friend man is an Alien??? and so are these two people i don't know that well??????? ok??????????" and etc. plus them actually Talking and possibly Kissing ;) and more with zhoren and zhoren actually proving "why yes i am actually an alien" and me deciding if he indeed is from the same crash as michael and the others or if he's actually a totally different alien--i'm thinking the latter but who fuckin knows--and telling isobel/max about this and also possibly about malex happening and--look you get the idea but i have no idea if i'll do that.  
> hell i might delete it in the morning who knows??? not this bitch


End file.
